The Sitter
by 2brown-eyes
Summary: When Bella accepts a babysitting job from the new family in town, what she expects, isn't what she gets.


**Summary: When Bella accepts a babysitting job from the new family in town, what she expects, isn't what she gets. **

**Disclaimer: All things Twilight belong solely to Stephenie Meyer. No copyright infringement is intended.**

**A/N: April and Gabby, thank you for pre-reading, and Fran, thank you for editing. Any mistakes left are my own. My entry for the commander in chief contest. ****AddictedToFic favorite pic**

**The Sitter **

"Where is everybody?" I looked at the clock on Alice's desk; our meeting started five minutes ago.

"Relax it's not like the phone is ringing off the hook." Alice rolled her eyes as she painted her fingernails.

"It's still unprofessional. We can't show up late for our clients and still expect jobs," I protested. "Jessica, Rose, and Angela all should be here on time," I insisted.

"Rose can't make it. She told me at lunch, and I forgot to tell you. Jessica quit last week remember?"

"Crap, I didn't." I sighed. "And, Angie?"

"Sorry, so sorry." Angela came rushing through the door. "My mom needed me to get the twins from school for her. I left as soon as she got home." She plopped down next to Alice.

"Well, it looks like this is it. So, I guess I can call this meeting to order. Any new business?" I felt a little ridiculous.

Six others, plus myself, had started our babysitter's club when we were in eighth grade—four years ago. We had gotten the idea from a book series we all loved. I was voted president since I was the most organized and had the best leadership skills. Alice was our V.P. considering we used her room, and she was the first one to have her own phone line. Over the last two years, our membership had started to drop; we were now down to four sitters and a handful of clients.

"Actually, I had an idea. Maybe we should start a website like . That way clients can request one of us to babysit at their convenience if they can't call during the meetings?" Angela suggested.

"That's a good idea; maybe we'll be able to increase business. But do any of you know how to start up a webpage like that?" I asked.

They both shook their heads and shrugged their shoulders. Alice delicately screwed the cap back on her polish and set it back on her nightstand. Angela adjusted her glasses and tossed her long brown hair over her shoulder.

"I can ask Ben." Angela blushed. "He has one for World of Warcraft. He might be able to help."

"Sounds good to me. Alice?" I turned to her.

"Sure," she said nonchalantly.

"You don't sound convinced," I told her.

"No. It sounds perfect, really." She tried to add more enthusiasm, but it still seemed lackluster.

The phone rang, and I reached over to answer it. "Babysitter's Club. This is Bella; how can I help you?"

"Why would you sit on babies? That sounds cruel," a guy asked, and he sounded very young and very familiar.

"We don't sit on babies, who is this?" I demanded, knowing now it was a prank call.

"Then why call it baby _sitting_?" he continued to taunt; his voice clicked in my head.

"Eric, is that you?" I demanded.

"Busted." I heard the unmistakable pig-snorting laughter from Tyler Crowley.

"Grow up, Eric," I snapped and hung up. "He is so immature."

"I think he likes you." Alice smirked.

"Eewww." I wrinkled my nose in disgust as the phone rang. "That better not be him, again."

"Hello, Babysitter's Club," I said with forced politeness.

"Uh…hi, we are fairly new in town, and we're looking for a babysitter," a man said.

I perked up and grabbed the planner, along with a 'new client form' from the desk. "You've called the right place. May I have your name, please?"

"My name…is Dr. Carlisle Cullen."

"Hi, Dr. Cullen, this Bella Swan," I told him. "What day and time would you need a sitter?"

The Cullens moved to town at the beginning of the school year. I had met Dr. Cullen just a few weeks ago due to an unfortunate accident that involved me with socks and stairs. I had seen his older two sons at school; Emmett had immediately joined the in-crowd since he played football. His younger brother, Edward, was in my grade and seemed to keep to himself with his hood up and earbuds in his ears. I didn't know there were more kids in the family.

"This Friday night at six. I'm taking my babe…wife to dinner, and I need someone to watch Little Anthony. I heard through the grapevine you're the prez, that must mean you're the best. Are you available?" he asked.

"Let me check."

I placed my hand over the receiver and glanced at the calendar; I was free, and so was Alice. I would feel guilty about taking a job when she was available too.

"Alice?" I asked.

"Take it, they asked for you. Besides, Jasper asked me out, and I told him, yes," she said, shrugging.

I put the phone back to my ear. "I'm available to sit for you."

"Excellent," he exclaimed.

I bit my lip, so I didn't giggle, Dr. Cullen was apparently one of those dads who tried to be cool by talking like a teenager.

"Is there anything I should know about Anthony beforehand? Such as allergies or phobias?" I asked with my pen poised to write.

"He's afraid of rubber ducks," Dr. Cullen told me.

"He's afraid of rubber _ducks_," I repeated, struggling not to laugh.

Unfortunately, Alice couldn't contain herself as she started to giggle uncontrollably. I shot her a look, and she grabbed a nearby pillow to cover her mouth. Angela wasn't much help either. Her lips were pressed together, and she was turning bright pink, trying to control her laughter.

"Yes." Dr. Cullen thankfully sounded amused. "Anthony enjoys his tubby every night before nighty-night time. He enjoys being read _Green Eggs and Ham _before being sung, _You are My Sunshine._"

I wrote it all down. "Okay, and how old is Anthony?"

"He's…ten no…he's eight."

Weird. I blinked a few times and shook my head. "I think that's all I need except a contact number and directions to your house."

He rattled off the information then ended the call. I placed the planner and form on the desk. I glared at Alice, who had laughed so hard she fell off the bed and was now on the floor. I nudged her with my foot, and she pulled herself together.

"You were no help. We'll be lucky if they call here again if they heard you. Did you forget how much our client list has been dwindling," I told her.

"I'm sorry. But who 's afraid of rubber ducks? How does that even happen?" She tried to contain herself.

Angela lost her battle and giggle-snorted; slapping a hand over her mouth. Once she fell, I couldn't hold back anymore.

"Apparently, an eight-year-old boy, who still gets_ tubbys_. This shouldn't' be funny," I insisted through my giggles.

"Just get it out now before Friday, and you'll be fine," Angela promised.

**0**

Friday night, I knocked on the Cullen's door promptly at six. I adjusted my babysitting bag over my shoulder and waited. When there was no answer, I spotted the doorbell and pressed it. A few moments later, Edward opened the door, dressed in a faded Aerosmith T-shirt, jeans, and was barefoot. His reddish-brown hair looked more wild than normal. His earbuds were draped over his shoulders. He didn't speak but just raised an eyebrow at me.

"Hi, Edward. I know we haven't talked before, but I'm Bella. We go to the same school. We have Biology together," I rambled.

"O-kay, and you're here because…"

"To babysit," I told him.

His eyebrows furrowed. "Babysit who?"

"Your brother, Anthony?" I was starting to second guess myself.

"My brother Ant…I'm going to kill him." Edward looked furious; he went to slam the door, but I caught it in time.

"Whoa, hold your horses; you can't kill Anthony; he's just a little boy." I grabbed his arm, trying to stop him.

He glanced at my hand then at my face. "Hold my horses?" he asked incredulously.

I cringed and let go of his arm. "Sorry, I'm in babysitting mode. But still, Anthony is only eight years old, and you're bigger than him, so please calm down."

Edward stared at me silently then smirked. "Let me help clue you in on something." He pulled out his wallet that was attached to a metal chain and pulled out his license and handed it to me.

Edward…Anthony…Cullen

"You're Anthony," I stated, feeling very foolish.

"Yes, and I'm pretty sure my brother, Emmett, is behind this." Edward scowled.

"Well, that explains some things. I thought it very weird that Dr. Cullen referred to his wife as _Babe_." I sighed.

Edward smirked. "No, he calls her Honey-poo. What else did my brother tell you?"

"That you were eight and you loved your tubby time…oh, and you were afraid rubber ducks," I told him with a giggle.

Edward's eyes widened comically, and his eyebrows disappeared into his hairline. I stopped laughing abruptly and felt horrified.

Crap. He actually was afraid of them!

"Fudge. You really are scared of them, aren't you? I didn't mean to laugh. Everyone is frightened by something. I'm afraid of snakes; they are creepy and slimy…"

"Bella." Edward stopped my rambling. "I'm not afraid of rubber ducks. You just caught me by surprise. That has to be the most absurd thing Emmett has come up with yet. And for the record, snakes aren't slimy."

"They're still creepy." I huffed.

Edward barked out a loud laugh, and his shoulders shook. I wrapped my arms in front of me feeling like a complete fool at this point.

"I should be going." I turned for the door.

"Wait…I'm sorry for laughing, but you did at me," he apologized.

"Only when I thought it was fake…and maybe after I hung up the phone when I was first told," I admitted. "Anyhow, I hope you have a good night."

"Wait," he called.

"What?" I asked.

"I hope you know this prank was all about getting to me and nothing to do with you," he said sincerely.

"Well, that's good to know. He's been hanging around with Eric, so I thought he put him up to it. Eric likes to rag on the club and prank call us." I felt better about the situation.

"What club?" Edward asked curiously.

"Our babysitter's club," I explained.

"I didn't know there were clubs for that," Edward admitted.

"A bunch of us girls started one in middle school after we read the book series, thinking it was a great way to earn some extra money. I'm our president, and there are three other girls. Forks doesn't hold a lot of job opportunities for teenagers," I explained.

"And tonight, thanks to my brother, you're out some money," Edward concluded. "What's the going rate for babysitters?"

"Ten dollars an hour. We try to stay competitive to online sites," I answered.

"Come with me." He headed for the staircase behind him.

"Where are we going?" I asked, only taking a step further.

"To get your payment." He was already at the top of the stairs.

"But I haven't done anything," I called after him.

I looked around the empty room; it was clear by the furniture and the artwork that the Cullens were very well off. It was quite unlike any other house in Forks.

"Are you coming?" he yelled.

I went up the stairs and headed to the only room that had an open door, but I didn't step all the way inside. It was decorated with blue walls and sports paraphernalia. Edward stepped out of the closet with a shoebox in his hand. He pulled out a wad of cash and counted it, then held it out to me.

"I don't feel right taking your money." I crossed my arms in front of me.

"You're not; you're taking Emmett's. He hired you, so he pays you. And if he even tries to rat me out to the parentals, then he'll only get himself into trouble." Edward shrugged, thrusting the cash into my hand.

"This is one hundred dollars," I exclaimed, looking at the money.

"And I'm sure you're worth every penny. It's a shame I'll have to miss out on the tubby." He winked at me.

I blushed bright red as I folded the bills and placed them in my bag. Edward went over to the bed and started to strip the sheets. He balled them up and tossed them into the corner. He went around me and down the hallway to a closet.

"What are you doing," I asked curiously.

"I'm getting revenge. Emmett mentioned he had a date tonight, and he was hoping to bring her back since our parents are out of town." He was searching for something that appeared to be hidden in the far back.

"So, you're going to short-sheet his bed? Isn't that prank a little overdone?" I questioned.

"I'm not going to short-sheet him. I don't want my mother's wrath for ruining her sheets." His eyes lit up with mischief as he pulled out a new set with Winnie the Pooh all over them.

"Can I help?" I asked.

His grin grew as he nodded. "Absolutely. Here get started on the bed; I'm pretty sure my mother kept some of his old kid stuff in the attic."

I had remade the bed by the time Edward returned with a box. He pulled out a stuffed Pooh-bear and all his friends and placed them on the pillow. He pulled out a lamp that matched his bedsheets and replaced Emmett's desk lamp with it.

"Oh, do you know what…I have something I can add." I grabbed my bag and pulled my copy of Winnie the Pooh stories; the one my grandmother gave me. I hesitated before putting it on the nightstand.

"Don't worry; I'll make sure you'll get it back," Edward promised. "Thanks for your help."

"You're welcome. I guess I will be heading out now." I slung my bag over my shoulder.

"Unless you'd like to stay. I was going to watch a movie and order some pizza," Edward offered.

I was surprised by his offer since he seemed like a loner. But he seemed pretty nice under the cold exterior.

"That sounds great, but I hate to break it to you, no one delivers in town," I told him.

"Of course, they don't, stupid Podunk town. No offense." He gave me an apologetic smile.

"No offense taken. It's why I've been saving my money. I want to go to a college somewhere away from here. If your parents don't mind me raiding the fridge, I can cook," I offered.

"Even better; home cooked. I think Emmett should pay you extra," Edward teased.

I laughed. "I'll do this for free if you just show me where the kitchen is."

He led the way to a big airy kitchen decorated in a rooster motif. The fridge was a double-wide filled with plenty of options. I ended choosing chicken and peppers, knowing that fajitas would be quick and easy.

"Can I ask you something?" I glanced at him as he cut up a red pepper for me.

"Go for it," he answered without looking up from his task.

"I'm just wondering why you hate it here so much? I've never seen you talk to anyone at school and you always look like you're in a bad mood?" I asked.

He paused before shrugging his shoulders. "In the last five years, we've moved three times. I've gotten sick of just getting settled before we're packing up once more. Dad promised we wouldn't move again before we both leave for college, but I'm hesitant to believe him—he said that the last time. It's not that I hate the town or anyone here, it's more that I'm afraid I _will_ like it. Ya' know?"

"I think so. I'm sorry you've moved so much. I'm just the opposite; I lived here all my life. Part of me is nervous about going to college and being somewhere new. The other part of me is excited to see something other than trees and rain," I joked as I added the peppers to the pan.

"I'll go pick out a movie. What genre do you like?" He placed the cutting board into the sink.

"Anything but horror movies," I said.

"Have you seen any of the Marvel movies?" he asked.

"I think I've seen most up until the last Thor movie; I was sick when it was in the theaters, and my friends went without me," I told him.

"We have it; I'll go put it in and set up some tray tables." He left the room as I finished cooking.

**O**

By the time the credits rolled, I was hyper-aware of how close I was sitting to Edward on the couch. His arm was over the back, hovering just above my shoulders; I was starting to feel like we were on a date … not just hanging out.

"So, what did you think?" he asked, grabbing the remote and turning it off.

"I liked it, and maybe I'm biased, but I think Thor is the funniest Avenger," I said.

"I think Quil is," Edward argued.

"But he's not an Avenger," I disagreed.

"He will be in Infinity War," he told me. "Perhaps, we can go together when it's released."

I blinked in surprise. "Like a date?"

He stared down at me, and for a moment I thought he was about to kiss me. Before he could answer, beams of light bounced off the walls of the living room. Edward broke out into a grin.

"Quick he's back. If we hurry, we'll be able to hear his reaction." Edward grabbed my hand and pulled me to the stairs. We made it to his room just as the front door opened and closed. I could hear Emmett talking to a girl on the way up the stairs. I recognized her voice immediately—it was my friend, Rose. Edward gestured to the bathroom that joined his bedroom to Emmett's.

"So, this is where the magic happens," Emmett announced.

I started to giggle at the cheesy statement. Edward smirked and held a finger to his lips.

"Wow, not quite what I was expecting." Rose sounded like she was trying to be polite.

"I don't know where those came from. It had to be Edward; he's probably trying to get back at me for the joke we played on them," Emmett insisted.

_We_ and _them_ stuck out to me like a sore thumb. I glanced at Edward and his brows furrowed as if in deep thought. He didn't miss the comment either.

"That's Bella's book; she was involved in this too. Do you think they know what we were trying to do?" Rose asked nervously.

Her comment struck me as odd. Apparently, this was more than a joke. I moved from my spot and opened the door and stepped into the room. Emmett and Rose spun around, both looking surprised and guilty.

"And what were you _trying _to do?" I demanded.

"Bella, you're still here. Why are you still here?" Rose stammered.

"Answer my question first; what were you trying to do, because it sounds as if this was more than just a joke." I was starting to lose my temper.

Rose started to open and close her mouth, then looked to Emmett for help.

"I'll answer that. I was sick of Edward acting like a stick in the mud and walking around in a bad mood. And Rosie said she was too old for babysitting, and that you needed something better to do with your time than being president of that lame club," Emmett said.

I felt a twinge of hurt as I stared at who I thought was one of my closest friends—she looked guilty as hell. I walked over and grabbed my book out of her hands and headed to the door.

"Wait," Rose called, chasing after me. "Don't leave mad; let's have a mature discussion about this."

I turned to face her. "A mature discussion? I think we're a little past that, don't you? If you wanted a mature discussion about leaving our _lame_ club, you would've come and talked to me face to face, to begin with."

Rose hung her head. "I never called it lame, that's Emmett's words, not mine. Alice and I feel as if we've have outgrown the club. It was fun when it started, but now we're older, and I want to go on dates on the weekends, so does she."

"Alice was involved in this too?" I felt even more hurt.

Rose cringed. "She knew about it, but only after Emmett called looking for a sitter. As far as I know, Angela knows nothing."

"Well, then I guess you and Alice will be pleased to know that my last act as president of our lame club, is to hereby disband it." I turned and stormed down the steps.

"Just because I don't want to be in a club, doesn't mean I want to stop being friends," Rose stated.

I looked over my shoulder at her, and a tear slipped down my cheek. "No, Rose, you and Emmett using Edward and me as pawns in your little plan does. If you wanted to be friends, you would've been straight with me."

**O**

"It's going to be so weird not having meetings anymore," Angela said as we walked side by side to the school on Monday morning.

"I know, but we can't have a club with only two members." I sighed.

"What are you going to do now, still babysit?" Angela asked.

"I went by Newton's on Saturday, and they were hiring someone for behind the register. I'll make more money there than sitting. How about you?" I asked.

"The library was looking for help in the kid's section. It doesn't pay much, but my parents agreed to start paying me more allowance for watching my brothers," Angela said.

I spotted Alice and Rose by the door, and they were clearly waiting for us—well me. I had ignored their calls this weekend. I was no longer mad, just hurt.

"Bella, can we talk, please? I brought a peace offering," Rose begged, holding out a chocolate doughnut with rainbow sprinkles—my favorite.

"What's there to talk about?" I asked as I accepted the doughnut.

"Not so much talk but to apologize. You were right; I went about everything all wrong. I should've just talked to you. But I thought if I just came out and told you I wanted to quit, I would've hurt your feelings. I was hoping you and Edward would connect and you would want out all on your own. But it backfired majorly, and I did hurt you. And I'm really sorry. I don't want to lose you as a friend," she said sincerely.

"I'm sorry too. I should've warned you, but I guess I was hoping you'd find it funny. I may be tired of babysitting, but I still want to hang out every week. I love our time together," Alice said.

I nodded. "I want to stay friends too. I might have overreacted on Friday. It wasn't so much that you were done with the club; it was the way you did it. I felt betrayed and lied to."

"Friends?" Rose bit her lip.

"Of course." I smiled.

"So…what's going on between you and Edward?" Alice asked excitedly. "Rose said you were still there when she arrived.

"I don't know; I think he asked me out, but everything blew up before I could figure it out." I shrugged, as the first bell rang. "Shoot, I have to still go to my locker. I'll see you guys at lunch."

I rushed to my locker, taking hurried bites of the doughnut on the way. I opened the door, and about a dozen rubber ducks fell out onto the floor.

"What in the world?" I exclaimed, looking at all the colorful ducks. A few of them appeared to be wearing costumes.

"I was in Walmart yesterday, and there was a big bin of them, and I couldn't resist." Edward appeared out of nowhere. "I was hoping they would bring a smile to your face."

"Mission accomplished." I grinned, bending to pick up the duckies.

Edward kneeled to help me. "How are things? I saw you talking to Rose."

"Better, now," I told him.

"I'm glad to hear it." He pulled a bag out of his pocket so I could put the ducks back. "I never did get to answer your question Friday night."

"Which question," I asked distractedly, exchanging the books from my backpack and locker.

"Yes. I was asking you on a date." He smirked. "But there's only one problem."

"What's that?" I looked up at him, and his green eyes twinkled.

"I don't want to wait until April. _Black Panther_ opens this weekend, want to go?" he asked.

"I would love to." I grinned.

"Just one more problem," he frowned.

The second bell rang, and I took a backward step, hoping we could walk and talk.

"What now? We are going to be late."

"I can't wait until Friday to do this either."

He leaned down and kissed me, catching me off guard. His lip felt warm against mine, and I felt my heart start to flutter. I took a step forward so I could return it and heard a loud squawk.

We pulled apart and looked down; there was a poor squished duck under my foot.

Edward picked it up and held it out to me.

"I think you killed it." He mocked pouted.

"Whoops." I giggled. "Come on, if I get detention, my dad will ground me, and we won't be going anywhere on Friday."

"Now I wouldn't want that to happen."

Edward grabbed my hand, smiled, and walked me to class.

**A/N: This is going to remain as a one-shot for now. Thank you for everyone that voted and reviewed during the contest.**


End file.
